Say It, Romeo!
by M0N
Summary: Inti dari permasalahannya adalah, Sasuke Romeo Namikaze itu tidak punya banyak keberanian buat mengungkapkan cinta pada gadis yang dia suka. Selalu begitu, berulang-ulang. Namun, ketika tanpa sengaja adik perempuannya, Ino, menumpahkan jus tomat indigo rose ke seorang gadis bernama Hinata Juliet Hyuuga, semuanya berubah. Dan banyak kejadian konyol pun tak bisa dihindari lagi. R&R?


Perhatikan profil singkat di bawah ini!

Sasuke Romeo Namikaze. Anak ketiga dari lima bersaudara, memiliki adik perempuan semata wayang. Hampir semua manusia di Konoha mengenalnya, dengan sosok yang tampan rupawan menantang iman setiap wanita muda. Belum lagi wajahnya yang sering kali menghiasi _cover-cover_ majalah mode ternama, dapat dipastikan banyak gadis yang akan menjerit _alay_ ketika melihat pemuda yang bersangkutan melempar senyum _cool_ menggoda.

Bicara soal otak juga tidak ada kalahnya, dia salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di jurusan kedokteran. Prestasi nilai yang dicapai selalu di atas rata-rata, ia bahkan tidak perlu belajar semalaman untuk mendapatkan angka yang nyaris sempurna pada setiap ujian. Berasal dari keluarga yang kaya-raya, kakak maupun adiknya juga tidak pernah ikut campur terlalu jauh dalam urusan pribadinya.

Kurangnya di mana, coba?

* * *

 ** _The story is dedicated for Indigo Rose's Event._**

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: _Comedy, Romance._

Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka

Warnings: _DLDR_. _OOC-ness_ parah, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Sebegitu sulitkah mengatakan apa yang ada di benakmu dengan benar, Sasuke?

* * *

 ** _Say It, Romeo!_**

Ssttt…!

Ngomong-ngomong soal nilai _minus_ , banyak orang yang tidak tahu, bahwa Sasuke agak kesulitan dalam masalah percintaan. Pembawaan dingin, pelit ekspresi, lebih banyak diam, kaku, dan cuek, membuatnya sulit sendiri. Ia susah beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya, bisa dikatakan mustahil bagi Sasuke mengajak seorang gadis berbincang terlebih dahulu tanpa alasan gawat darurat – selain adik perempuan semata wayangnya.

Inti dari permasalahannya adalah, Sasuke hanya tidak punya cukup banyak keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta pada gadis yang dia suka. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan penampilannya, memang. Kalau dipikir-pikir sebentar, makhluk Tuhan paling seksi sepertinya mana mungkin kesulitan dalam urusan asmara, paling-paling cuma sakit kepala karena mengatur janji kencan. Namun, realita rupanya jauh lebih kejam, hampir dua puluh empat tahun jadi _single_ itu bisa dianggap kutukan.

Dia bukannya kurang percaya diri, cuma serius tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi _so sweet_.

Uhuuks! Klise.

Romeo ke mana-mana pasti butuh kasih sayang, ia akan mati atas nama cinta, ini sudah jadi fakta. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tuanya, saat memberikan nama tengah dari tokoh cerita Shakespeare yang melegenda karena tragedi perasaan. Sasuke hanya dapat berharap, _love story_ -nya tidak berakhir _angst_ persis kisah perseteruan keluarga Montague dan Capulet itu.

Setiap dia punya _crush_ baru, bisa dipastikan akan berakhir pilu. Mungkin karena Sasuke yang terlalu lama mengulur waktu, dan sang gadis yang keburu capek menunggu. Jujur saja, digantung itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Menyadari hal tersebut, Sasuke mencoba untuk berubah. Khususnya untuk kasus yang satu ini, di mana ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Serangannya benar-benar datang mendadak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya persiapan apapun. Waktu itu, dia hanya jalan berdua di _supermarket_ dengan adik perempuannya, Ino, guna mencari keperluan tugas kuliah. Sebentar saudarinya ini merajuk kelelahan setelah diajak berkeliling _mall_ , dan memaksa agar mereka mampir ke _food court_ untuk memesan segelas jus tomat _indigo rose_.

Tidak ada cewek yang bisa dibawa jalan bareng, nge- _date_ dengan nona semata wayang di keluarganya pun jadi. Toh, baginya semua _fine-fine_ saja, malah dia mampu bersikap lebih _gentle_ ke Ino daripada saat bersama gadis yang lain. Jangan ingatkan betapa kacau kencannya yang terakhir, di mana selama dua jam Sasuke cuma diam mematung tanpa suara apapun! Miris, begitulah.

"Horeee…!" segalanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, sampai ketika Ino berteriak kegirangan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, beserta gelas berisi jus tomat. Cairan berwarna keunguan itu tanpa perintah apapun melayang bebas ke udara, dan sialnya mendarat tepat di bagian kursi belakang. Dua detik kemudian, terdengar suara seruan kaget seorang gadis.

 _Freez!_ Kedua kakak-beradik itu sementara bungkam dalam kondisi beku untuk sejenak.

Sang tersangka sudah menutup wajah terlebih dahulu, bahkan tidak berani sedikit pun melirik ke direksi korbannya. Sasuke mencoba mengambil alih, ia cepat-cepat bergegas untuk meminta maaf. Dan di sinilah awal mulanya, tatkala pemuda yang bersangkutan bertatapan langsung dengan netra berwarna _dark pearls_ tersebut. Senyum pun mengambang ambigu, kontan sukses kehilangan semua untaian kata yang telah dirancang sebelumnya.

Si gadis yang dimaksud pun bertanya bingung, "Anda baik-baik saja?" sepertinya ada yang salah, memang. Harusnya Sasuke yang memberikan kalimat introgatif khawatir itu, bukan sebaliknya. Akan tetapi, pemuda ini telah kehilangan sebagian besar kesadarannya, yang bisa dia lakukan cuma mengembangkan senyum manis nan _innocent_.

 _Is he crazy or really deeply truly falling in love?_

Disebabkan hal aneh demikian, nona yang saat ini berhadapan dengan Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan rendah di depan wajahnya, mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya yang entah melanglang ke mana. Cemas, kalau-kalau anak Adam tersebut kena serang jantung dadakan atau bagaimana. Sudahlah, sementara gadis berambut panjang-lurus itu memilih untuk membersihkan diri dari jus yang menimpa pakaiannya. Berusaha mencari tisu, membongkar setiap ruang isi tasnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" akhirnya, Romeo kita kembali juga ke dunia nyata setelah berkhayal indah dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga, serta musik khas Bollywood sebagai _backsound_ -nya. Ia yang menerima tanya, hanya merespon dengan anggukkan pelan. Alih-alih mengenalkan dirinya atau mengucapkan maaf, yang Sasuke lakukan malah beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan kembali duduk di hadapan Ino. Menepuk jidatnya ketika sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, cepat-cepat dia memposisikan diri di sebelah gadis itu lagi.

" _Sorry_. Itu, eehm... Adikku sengaja tidak, yaa, melemparkan jusnya ke kamu?"

Uups! Siapapun akan serius jadi gagal paham, entah kenapa bisa susunan kalimatnya jadi sedemikian hancur begini. Maksud Sasuke tadinya memberikan pernyataan, bahwa Ino tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke tubuh gadis itu, bukannya memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit dimengerti. Belum lagi suara tawa pelan yang sok akrab menemani, nona cantik di sampingnya cuma mampu menggelengkan kepala, karena tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan apa.

"Terluka tak yakin?"

Tidak tahu kalimat apalagi yang lisankan pemuda yang bersangkutan, dan kali ini menerima tanggapan berupa sunggingan kalem. Iya, itu hanya senyuman biasa, tapi bagi Sasuke, level dahsyatnya sudah melewati batas maksimal. "Namamu siapa?" nah! Syukurlah, ada juga pertanyaan wajar yang dapat dia sampaikan.

"Hinata."

Lamat-lamat si nona inipun beranjak berdiri, menundukkan kepala dengan sopan sebagai tanda pamit, lalu melangkah menjauh. Sepeninggal dara manis itu, Sasuke masih membeku, efek dari mendengar suara merdu yang entah bagaimana mungkin bisa mengacaukan arus pikiran logikanya. Dih, ada yang jatuh cinta sebegini parah ternyata.

 _Hypnotized. Mesmerized._

Tatkala dia ingin memberikan pertanyaan selanjutnya, yang Sasuke dapati adalah kenyataan, kalau gadis yang bersangkutan telah hilang dari jangkauan pandang. Lekas-lekas ia mau mengejar, tapi satu sisi merasa tidak yakin akan niat tersebut. Masalahnya sederhana, hanya kekurangan alasan. Galau di tempat, Sasuke berhasil dibuat uring-uringan oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, Ino membantunya, nona yang sudah berjasa karena membuat Sasuke bertemu Hinata, tanpa sengaja menemukan dompet berwarna cokelat yang terabaikan di lantai. Memeriksanya sesaat, lantas memberikan objek mati itu pada sang kakak. Pemuda inipun spontan menerimanya, melihat isi dari lipatan benda imut tersebut. Dan desiran darahnya ancap mengalir lebih deras, waktu membaca nama lengkap gadis yang mencuri hatinya dari kartu identitas mahasiswa.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke mengucapkan tiga kata kramat, "Hinata Juliet Hyuuga."

Adu-duu-duuuh! Jantungnya seakan tidak tertolong, ia butuh defibrilator dengan daya kejut tiga ratus _joule_ dalam upaya memulihkan _heart attack_. Berusaha untuk selalu _stay calm_ , sadar diri sebagai _public figure_ , Sasuke tahu kalau tidak bisa berada di luar karakter lebih daripada yang sekarang. Untuk yang satu ini, dia mesti berhasil mendapatkannya, tidak peduli bila nanti akan menjadi gila atau apalah.

 _Fix_. Sasuke merasa sangat yakin, bahwa inilah yang orang-orang sebut dengan takdir. Dia harus bergegas, Romeo wajib mendapatkan Juliet ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada karya _love-tragedy_ milik Shakespeare dari zaman lampau itu. Kan, ini sudah era modern, cerita pemuda-pemudi yang bunuh diri karena cinta yang tak direstui sudah terlanjur kuno.

Ini saatnya romantisme _simple_ nan unyu-unyu yang bermain di panggung sandiwara dunia, teman.

"Ayo, kita kembalikan pada Juliet!" tanpa mengenal kata nanti, Sasuke langsung menggiring adik perempuan semata wayangnya untuk menemukan Hinata. Tidak memperdulikan barang yang susah-susah dia cari demi keperluan tugas kuliah tertinggal di _food court_ , pasalnya yang ada pikiran sang pejuang cinta abal-abal ini cuma satu, mencari pemilik dompet yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

 _Gotcha_! Dari kaca etalase toko buku, ia melihat Hinata yang seperti kesulitan untuk menemukan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Gadis itu sekarang berada di depan meja pembayaran, sepertinya baru membeli sebuah majalah. Oke, waktunya untuk memperbaiki citra Romeo yang terlanjur rusak, Sasuke dari belakang langsung menyerahkan selembar uang kepada penjaga kasir.

"Nih, dompet kamu tadi terjatuh di lantai."

Silahkan tebar _convetti_ semeriah mungkin! Sang pemuda pun banyak-banyak bersyukur pada dorongan gaib apalah-apalah, hingga tidak lagi mengulang kesalahan bodoh yang sama. Di luar toko buku Sasuke menjelaskan alasannya mengejar Hinata, dan dara yang bersangkutan amat-amat berterimakasih untuk hal yang satu itu.

"Ooh, astaga!" seru Hinata, tatkala gadis tersebut menyadari, bahwa wajah laki-laki itu terpampang jelas pada sampul majalah yang dia beli. Jari telunjuknya secara bergantian terarah pada buku di tangannya dan Sasuke. Lelaki yang bersangkutan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, mengira dengan gaya begitu ia bisa membuat si Juliet terpesona.

" _Etto_ , aku belum puas minum jusku, loh. Soalnya tumpah tadi, kan? Lagipula, bawaanmu juga tertinggal di sana." Untunglah Ino mencairkan suasana canggung yang sebelumnya mendominasi, kedua peserta lain dalam cerita inipun menanggapinya dengan senyuman kikuk. Kendati demikian, gadis Namikaze pemilik rambut pirang itu masih takut-takut atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat tadi terhadap Hinata, bersembunyi di balik badan kakaknya dan tidak bersuara apapun lagi.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk melisankan sebuah tawaran kencan terselubung, "kau mau coba _indigo rose juice_? Bagus untuk kesehatan, loh." Lima detik kemudian, _inner_ pemuda keren yang bersangkutan menjerit heboh, ketika ajakkan tersebut diterima Hinata dengan sunggingan kalem tertahan. _Well_ , itu awal yang cukup baik. Dan, kali ini, benar-benar permulaan cerita cinta yang sesungguhnya bagi Sasuke.

 _So, just say it,_ Romeo _-kun!_

Eehm, _by the way_ , apa kabarnya kehidupan asmara para Juliet lainnya di luar sana, yaaa?

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Ini hitungannya rada-rada gantung, yaa?! Saya keburu _stuck_ , dan ngerasa kalo emang _ending_ yang begini udah cukup pas.*alesaaan banget.

Sekuel? Mungkin nanti.

Senangnya bisa ikut berpartisipasi untuk _event Indigo Rose_ kali ini, karena awalnya mikir bakal _missed_ lagi. Tema Romeo-Juliet sebenarnya sudah lama terpikirkan oleh saya, bahkan untuk event _SHDL_ kemarin. Akan tetapi untuk jalan cerita, datang tiba-tiba setelah mendengar _original soundtrack_ film _Single_ , Sementara Sendiri dari Geisha.*nyanyi-nyanyi galau sambil ngetik _fic_.

 _Fic_ ini ada sedikit hubungannya dengan cerita saya yang berjudul _Warnings: The Brother's Protetcs_. Jadi, kalau mau lebih mengerti hubungan Sasuke dan keluarganya, silahkan membacanya.

Cukup sekian. Mari ramaikan _event Indigo Rose_ , SasuHina _Lovers_!

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
